The conventional sphygmomanometer includes a cuff-integrated sphygmomanometer (patent document 1) disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-163531 aimed to prevent the cuff from moving around and shifting when attaching the cuff and enable the cuff to be easily attached. In the sphygmomanometer disclosed in patent document 1, a case body including a main body lower case and a main body upper case is fixed to the cuff. A battery, a pressurization pump, an electromagnetic valve, a circuit substrate, a display, or the like are arranged inside the main body upper case.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-314181 discloses a non-contact type charging device aimed to simultaneously charge using one non-contact type power transmission device of a plurality of portable electronic devices attached to a non-contact type power reception module (patent document 2). The non-contact type charging device disclosed in patent document 2 includes a non-contact type power transmission device with a primary coil connected to a regulator circuit, and a non-contact type power reception module in which rectifying means connected to a secondary coil that magnetically couples with the primary coil is modularized, where the secondary batteries in a plurality of portable electronic devices are charged through the rectifying means.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-323657 discloses a micro-robot aimed to provide a system for performing charging and communication of a built-in battery (patent document 3). The micro-robot disclosed in patent document 3 includes two micro-drive units, each micro-drive unit including a distributed stepping motor. The charging of the secondary power supply built in the robot and the communication between the coils are performed using an excitation coil of the motor.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-163531    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-314181    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-323657